


and don't be surprised if i love you (for all that you are)

by lgbtqshipper



Series: Choni Ficlets [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl and Toni Are Soft Girlfriends, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtqshipper/pseuds/lgbtqshipper
Summary: "Hey, babe." Toni's voice breaks the precious, fragile silence of her room. Cheryl merely grunts, rolling over onto her stomach to bury her face in the pillow. If it had been anyone else, the redhead would have ripped them to shreds for daring to disturb her slumber.But Toni wasnotanyone else.ORToni makes breakfast for Cheryl and Cheryl attempts to reciprocate.





	and don't be surprised if i love you (for all that you are)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I have like six other fics that I promised I would work on, but school's started for me and I can't find the motivation to write anything but this fluffy little one shot. So, enjoy!

Cheryl is woken by the first rays of morning sunshine filtering through her window.  _Damn Toni and her ridiculous need for sunlight,_ she thinks grumpily, pulling her blankets further over her eyes. Cheryl reaches out her arm blindly, feeling along the bed for her girlfriend's slumbering form. Finding nothing, the ginger grumbles in discontent and pulls her blankets closer around herself in a futile effort to go back to sleep. She lays there for a while, not able to find rest but also not wanting to get up. Thankfully, it seems as though she doesn't have to, as Cheryl hears familiar-sounding footsteps padding up the stairs.

"Hey, babe." Toni's voice breaks the precious, fragile silence of her room. Cheryl merely grunts, rolling over onto her stomach to bury her face in the pillow. If it had been anyone else, the redhead would have ripped them to shreds for daring to disturb her slumber.

But Toni was _not_ anyone else.

"Cher, I made you breakfast," Toni says softly, standing at the foot of the bed.

"Don't wanna get up," Cheryl mumbles in response, burrowing further into her blanket cocoon.  _Breakfast does sound good, though_ , her brain protests. Her stomach rumbles in agreement.

"I thought that you'd say that," Toni chuckles. "So I brought breakfast to you."

At that, Cheryl hastily shoves her blankets down to below her chin and squints blearily at Toni to ascertain whether she is lying or not.

Sure enough, Toni had been telling the truth. The pink-haired girl is holding a tray laden with waffles, fruit, and --  _yes_ \-- coffee. Cheryl's eyes widen and she sits up, eagerly motioning for Toni to put the tray on her lap. The shorter girl does so and Cheryl digs in.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love you, T.T.?" the redhead asks in between bites of waffles.

"Funnily enough, that usually comes up mostly whenever I bring you food," Toni teases her, lips curled into a fond smile. Cheryl rolls her eyes good-naturedly and continues to eat silently until she gets to the fruit.

"Seriously? Cherries?" she laughs.

"I was running out of ideas," Toni admits sheepishly. Cheryl smiles.

"Well, good thing that I love cherries," she responds, kissing her girlfriend gratefully.

 

* * *

 

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

The next morning, Toni wakes up to the smoke alarm going off and the muffled sound of Cheryl cursing. Immediately alert, she gets out of bed and hurries down the stairs.

"Cher, remember that burning down one house can be passed off as an accident, but burn down two houses and you'll get a reputation for arson," Toni comments, only half-joking, as she rushes into the kitchen, which seems to be the source of the smoke.

"Haha," Cheryl replies drily as Toni enters. The Serpent finds her girlfriend attempting to fan the stove with a towel. Abruptly, the alarm stops beeping, apparently having decided that the smoke has cleared enough.

"Babe, what happened here?" Toni asks, amused.

Cheryl sighs, her cheeks flushing slightly, and she answers, "Iwastryingtomakeyoubreakfast." The brunette blinks, confused.

"What was that?"

"I said that I was trying to make you breakfast but it got burned," the redhead confesses. "You're always making me food, and for once, I just wanted to do something romantic for you."

"Aw, Cher," Toni grabs her girlfriend's hands and squeezes them reassuringly. "The fact that you even tried is good enough for me."

"Thank you, Toni," Cheryl responds, sounding vulnerable. The two share a short kiss. When they pull apart, Toni wracks her brain for a certain memory.

"Didn't you bring the Serpents and me those treats that you made that one time?" she recalls, and just like that, Cheryl is back to her old self.

"That was baking. This is cooking," the ginger argues. She frowns and nudges the burnt batter on the skillet with her spatula. "I guess I figured that they wouldn't be that different." After a moment of silence, Toni speaks.

"Do you want me to finish making these?" she offers, gesturing to the bowl of unused batter.

"Yes,  _please_ ," Cheryl responds, practically flinging the spatula at her. Toni laughs and takes Cheryl's place at the stove. The redhead goes to leave, but lingers for a moment longer.

" _Although_... I'm sure I can find a way to make it up to you," she tells her girlfriend, smiling salaciously.

"I'm sure you can," Toni replies, a matching grin gracing her face as she flips the first of the pancakes.

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving comments isn't required, merely... encouraged (aka I'm a hoe for validation, you could literally just keysmash and it would make my day).


End file.
